I Thought I Was Worth It
by dalyvi
Summary: Caroline goes to New Orleans to surprise Klaus but instead of surprising him, she's the one that gets a surprise and it's not a very happy one. (Happy Ending though!)
1. Surprise!

**A/N: So this is my first K/C fic! This is totally going to be a Klaroline fic but there is a brief Caroline/OC in there. **

**Also, Caroline/Rebekah friendship makes me happy so weee!**

**This is a future fic. Klaus is in New Orleans, Beks and Elijah followed him, although Elijah isn't in chapter 1. Cami is in here but there's not Clamille relationship. Genevieve is also in it. *hisssssss* but she is a bitch so...**

**Also, no freaky demon child happening in this story. I hate Hayley, so she's somewhere rotting in the Aps with Tyler as her lap dog. **

**Marcel no longer rules NO and he's BFF's with Klaus! Because Klaus needs more friends sooo. **

**ENJOY**

* * *

Chapter one:

Ever since their little meeting in the woods, okay, big meeting! They had hot hybrid vampire sex and she liked it! It was amazing and, on a whim, she decided to put her own happiness first for once and told Klaus that she wants to do this again. She wants there to be an _us _between them. She said she wasn't ready to go to New Orleans with him, but he wasn't either, so they decided that she'll come down to visit and if she wants after University, she can come live with him.

Flash forward two and a half years, her now in the third year of Uni and she hasn't gone down to visit him yet. (Not her fault!) He only said it wasn't safe. They haven't met up in New Orleans but he's visits her at Whittmore often.

They're not dating. Not yet anyway, they want to wait until she comes to Nola to make it official, but there definitely are feelings of the requited type. (Squee!) Which is why after copious amounts of sex and even more texts and phone calls, Caroline decided to throw caution into the wind and go down to New Orleans to surprise her hybrid. _Hers. _Which is why she's standing in the door way of the Mikaelsons plantation, hugging the non-existent life out of Rebekah.

An unlikely friendship that blossomed into best friends ever since Elena got judgey _again_ and decided that Caroline was a terrible person and left Whittmore with the Salvatores in toe. Caroline's is still really hurt that Stefan would block her out like that, but she has Beks now.

"Nik's not here yet. Should be here in an hour." Rebekah told the other blonde.

"Thanks Beks!" Caroline said with a real genuine smile.

Her dead heart was beating fast and her hands were clammy, which was weird because can vampires even sweat? She was nervous! Oh boy was she nervous! They've been "together" for over two and a half years, but he still makes her stomach fill with butterflies. She's pretty sure she's in love.

_Love. _

Which is why the scene in front of her is making her heart break. Klaus, the stupid 1000 year olf hybrid who stole her heart is walking into the house with a terribly dyed ginger bitch on his lips.

He's holding her up and the gingers legs are wrapped around his waist. They're all tongue and moans and harsh breaths. She remembers that not even a month ago, it was _her _who had legs wrapped around the hybrids waist and _their _harsh breaths breaking the silence of their room.

Before he even has the time to look up and realize that there were two blondes in the room, Caroline released a large sad sigh and vamp sped out of the room. The woosh sound made Klaus look up and he startled when he saw Rebekah standing there with a shocked expression which quickly morphed into anger.

Klaus released the ginger witch- Genevieve- and told her to leave. Before she could protest he roared "NOW!" his face forming into his hybrid form. The witch gasped and then quickly scurried out of the plantation.

"Rebekah, please don't tell Caroline, it's not what it looks like!" Klaus pleaded.

"Really? Because it looks exactly like that witch was sucking your face and you were allowing it! And you don't have to worry about me telling Care because she already saw" The Original blonde spat out.

"What do you mean she saw?" Klaus said breathlessly, like all the air in his dead lungs was punched out. "Rebekah! What do you mean?!" his panic rising.

"She was here. She showed up to surprise you, she said that she missed you and that she was ready. She already transferred to Tulane University." Rebekah explained. "She showed up an hour ago so excited, and then you walk in with another woman plastered to your body. What the hell Nik?! Why would you cheat on her?" Rebekah fumed because she saw the heartache on her best friends face.

"I-I have to go find her!" Klaus stuttered

"No, I will. You've done enough."

* * *

**K&C**

* * *

Caroline flashed into a bar and quickly ordered a double shot of something strong.

"Hard day?" the blonde behind the counter asked

"Mmmh" Caroline huffed, trying to keep her tears at bay. _'Dammit Caroline! You're Miss Mystic Falls anymore, suck it up and be the immortal badass vampire you know you are' _Caroline scolded herself.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nothing to talk about. Come here to surprise my... boyfriend of two and a half years only to watch him walk into his home with another woman around his waist."

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry" the bartender said handing Caroline another large glass of bourbon. "I'm Cami by the way."

"Caroline."

When the vampire give Cami her name it makes the bartender gasp.

"The- The Caroline... Forbes?"

"Yes..." Caroline answered with a furrowed brow. "Why, have you heard of me?"

"King Klaus and Rebekah talk about you all the time. You're pretty famous around here." Cami paused, "Klaus cheated on you?"

"Technically it wasn't cheating because we aren't actually dating" Caroline sighed. "He said he wanted to wait to define our relationship, but I thought we had this unspoken agreement that we wouldn't be, you know, with any one else. And it's not like he was celibate. I thought that I would be en-enough for him. I thought I was his first choice, because I'm never first and I thought he was different." Caroline ranted, tears pooling in her eyes, her voice cracking because her heart is lodged in her throat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to explode my problems on you." The baby vamp apologized.

I know we don't really know each other, but I've seen Klaus talk about you. He talks about you with such love and tenderness in his voice, maybe you should talk to him. Maybe he had a reason. I- I know you love him, so maybe you should talk it out. Maybe it's not like it seems." Cami tried to explain.

"Thanks Cami, but I think I need some time. It just hurts you know?" Caroline sighed

Caroline paid her tab and vamp sped out the the bar. She was hungry, for something alive. She hasn't been on the bunny/blood bag diet since her second year at Uni. She's always had amazing control so she doesn't worry about not being able to stop. And that's why she love New Orleans because Klaus told her that the humans already know about the supernatural community and some even enjoy being fed on so she doesn't have to compel the humans.

She was walking down the street when she spotted her dinner. He was tall and broad with dark brown hair and abs that had their own abs. She flashed over to him and plastered on her 'Miss Mystic Falls Smile #5.'

After a bit of flirting he asked her if she wanted to go somewhere private so she could feed. She pushed him against the alley wall and bit down on his neck. She moaned when the sharp metallic taste of his blood filled her mouth. She could hear the little gasps and she could smell and feel his arousal. He was hot and the perfect distraction so why the hell not? She leaned in closer and let her hand slide down to the tent in his pants.

"Do you want me" She whispered huskily because hey, consent is sexy.

"Gods yes!" He moaned.

She quickly sped him to the room she booked after she saw Klaus and that she witch. She opened the door and pushed him down onto the bed. She liked being in control, it made her feel powerful for once in her life. She ripped off his clothes and when he was naked she proceeded to strip. When they were both naked she quickly jumped into bed with him.

She straddled his thighs and lowered herself down onto his aching dick. They both let out loud moans, she continued rising and lowering herself onto his dick until they both found release. When it was over she got off him and laid down beside him.

"This didn't mean anything did it?" he asked.

"Nope" Caroline replied popping the 'P'

"Oh good," he sighed "to be honest, I just needed a distraction."

"Oh thank god, me too." Caroline laughed.

"I'm Josh by the way." he smiled.

"Caroline" Caroline smiled along with him.

"That was amazing. Seriously, like kudos to you... but I think I'm gay" Caroline only barked out a loud laugh,

And that was how Caroline met her new gay best friend. (GBF) and for a minute, she forgot all about Klaus and how he broke her heart.

* * *

**If you're still here then OMG I LOVE YOU! **

**Thank you for reading and I promise to update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! Chapter two! **

* * *

Klaus flashed into the bar where Caroline's scent was the strongest.

"You just missed her." Cami told Klaus cautiously.

"Where did she go?" Klaus demanded.

"I'm not sure, she said she was hungry, paid her tab and then left."

"I need to find her," he cried. Because he really needed to explain to her that it wasn't what it looked like, he was just using the witch to get information. He ran into the street and followed her scent, it led him to Paul's Cafe where she was sitting outside with another man. His mood soured tenfold.

She was laughing and her eyes were bright and it made his heartache when she noticed him because her face went blank. Void of any emotion and he hated that it was because of him. She turned towards the other man and whispered _"he's here, don't do anything. I'll handle it." _He flashed over to her and completely ignored the other... human, yes human. He could hear the humans heartbeat and he could smell the blood in his veins.

"Caroline, you've got to believe me, love! It wasn't like that, it meant nothing." Klaus pleaded. "I was using her. Witches were rallying against my family and I was using her as leverage. Please forgive me sweetheart. You're the only one I love." There was such sincerity in his voice and eyes, she knew he was telling the truth.

"I believe you." she sighed and then turned to Josh. "I'll text you later ok?" Josh looked skeptical but nodded and ran off.

"You believe me?" Klaus asked, keeping his mouth shut about the human who was just here. He was already on thin ice with Caroline. And he really didn't want that ice to break.

"I do. But that doesn't mean you weren't with her, Klaus. Do you like her?"

"No! Of course not. I just needed to butter her up! How could you think I would care for her when I have you?"

Caroline sighed. "I know that we aren't really together, but I came down here to be with you. And you've got to understand that seeing you with another woman brought back really bad memories Klaus. I've never been picked first, someone is always better than me, and I really thought that for once you chose me first. But you had someone else on the side. Wasn't I enough? Why didn't you tell me? I thought I was worth it Klaus! I know you were using her. But were you ever going to tell me? Were you just going to keep stringing me along while you fucked other woman and then come back to my bed at the end of the day? It took me a long time to realize this, but I deserve better than that!" Caroline huffed as she finished her rant.

"You will always be my first choice Caroline and I'm so sorry I made you think differently. Can we go somewhere quiet to talk?" Klaus asked, feeling an emotion he hasn't felt since Mikael was alive.

_Fear. Fear of her not forgiving him. Fear of her leaving. Fear of him being alone, again._

Caroline nodded and walked with him back to the plantation. When they entered the house he was quickly pulled into a hug, he let out a deep breath as Caroline's clean scent enveloped his senses. Caroline squeezed him tighter.

"I know you were only doing it to protect you family. Just NEVER do it again." She growled. "You're MINE."

"As you are mine." He held her even tighter and if she were human she would break. "I'm so sorry Caroline. I just want you to know that I will always choose you first. You are my forever."

"I better be." She leaned in to give him a kiss. "This doesn't mean I forgive you."

"I promise to make it up to you." he paused. "Caroline, who was that human who was with you earlier?"

Caroline looked down sheepishly. "He-uh... He was my dinner, and then we _kindofhadsex._" Caroline mumble the last part. Klaus's eyes filled with anger "Hey! You can't be mad. YOU cheated on me! I was hurt." Caroline growled before Klaus could say anything. "and besides, he's totally gay. He's my new GBF!" Caroline concluded.

"He doesn't mean anything?" Klaus asked with such insecurity in his eyes and she hated it!

"Klaus, I was just trying to get back at you. I love _you. _You're my last love, remember?"

"I love you too sweetheart." He said breathlessly.

They stayed in each others embrace for a little while longer until Caroline asked:

"So... why did you cheat on me?" Caroline asked curiously. Hoping the question wouldn't bite her in the ass.

"Her name is Genevieve. She's an old witch with a vendetta against Rebekah and Marcel. She can't really hurt Rebekah physically but she went after Marcel. Beks and Marcel have a bad history but my dear sister loves him nonetheless, and so do I. He's like a son to me. o to get the witch off our backs I pretended to have feelings for her... which I don't. Obviously" Klaus concluded.

"Why didn't you just kill her?" Caroline asked.

"I was trying to better for you, love. I haven't killed anyone in over a year."

"Oh Klaus. I began to realize a while ago that we don't have to be better. We _are _killers. It's in our vampiric nature."

"What does that mean, love" Klaus asked confused my Caroline's statement.

Caroline gave Klaus a smirk that would rival his own and it made his body tingle.

"Kill the bitch." Caroline stated firmly.

* * *

**I totally plan on chapter 3 to have a lot of action and uber angsty. :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
